Enchanted
by Npeaknoda
Summary: He was my lustful master. I was his mindless slave. That was all I knew. Everything else had been erased. And I loved it. Yaoi (BonxRin), erotic hypnosis, lemon
1. Sleep

Our favourite Ao no Exorcist yaoi couple are back for another steamy story by Knoda. I promise, I'll upload something non-smutty next XD

Though still entirely plotless, this one has more to it than Doing Things Differently, which was nothing more than a simple sex scene. This fic is about Rin and Bon's experiments with erotic hypnosis. Please read the afterword, I go into much more detail there.

For the record, they aren't in the abandoned dorm or the monastery. Just a generic two-storey house.

Keep in mind that I'm not seeking constructive criticism with this fic. I just wrote it for fun, please don't take it too seriously ;)  
(But if you notice spelling/grammar/tense errors, please inform me so I can fix it! After I finished writing, I barely had any time to proofread and edit the fic before I uploaded it (it was very late), so some mistakes may have slipped through)

I'll upload the second half as soon as it's finished!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_RIN'S POV_

"Three... your eyes are sealed shut. No matter how hard you try to open them, they remain tightly closed.

Two... from your head to your toes, your body is completely still, limp and loose.

One... your mind is completely shut down, empty. All your thoughts and cares have just drifted away.

Zero... completely, deeply asleep."

I, the son of Satan, lay sprawled out on my back across the black sofa. I was wearing a grey hoodie with an Angel Beats t-shirt underneath (I'm a sap, okay? Don't judge me). A pair of ripped jeans covered my legs, black socks on my feet. My left arm lay on top of my stomach, which was rising and falling with my slow, even breaths. The other arm was dangling off the edge of the couch. Previously, it had laid next to my side, but as I relaxed it slipped to the position it was in now. My sapphire eyes were closed, my facial expression serene, mouth hanging open slightly.

My lover Ryuji (a.k.a Bon) does psychology at school, and at the moment his class are doing a unit on hypnotherapy. I've allowed Bon to practice his hypnotist skills on me.

The first time we tried it, I'd been a little anxious. Hollywood had taught me everything I knew about hypnosis, and I was less than willing, to say the least. But after Bon explained to me how hypnosis really works and assured me that I would be in control at all times (unless I chose to surrender), I felt more secure and decided to give it a try.

Boy, do I not regret it. Every time he puts me under, I feel as though I am floating on a soft, fluffy cloud, drifting aimlessly though the sky. My mind just shuts down, and all my normal thoughts and worries cease to exist. It's such a wonderful feeling. Usually, I'm extremely energetic (read: hyper and annoying), rarely taking a break (unless I happen to be in class, I have a habit of dozing off there), so it's nice to slow down for a few minutes.

A couple of times, I've actually fallen asleep.

After a few normal relaxation hypnosis sessions, we tried something different. Erotic hypnosis. It's exactly what it sounds like. For reasons that should be obvious, the school hypnotherapy unit never mentions the... naughtier uses of hypnosis. But with everyone in the class doing research on the porn-filled World Wide Web, of course they encountered erotic hypnosis MP3s and scripts. And seeing as the class consists of a bunch of horny teenagers, of course a few of them decided to give it a try unbeknownst to the teacher.

I'm never going to forget the orgasm that lasted for five minutes straight with Bon's command.

With a soft, soothing voice, my lover continued to speak.  
"Now, I want you to imagine a place that makes you feel relaxed. It could be a warm beach, the sun beating down as you stand in the cool water, your feet sinking into the sand. It could be a green forest, animals scurrying about as you look around, taking in the beautiful scenery. Or it could simply be a warm bath, the bubbles caressing your body as you float on the surface of the water. Picture in your mind a place you associate with feelings of tranquillity.

He paused for a moment to allow me to get a good picture.  
"Where are you?"  
With a slow, slurred, somewhat tone-deaf voice, I responded.  
"I'm laying on the roof of a tall building."

Whenever I need to think or just escape from everything for a while, I head for the roof.

"All right. Now, let yourself truly go there. Just continue to relax and feel yourself melt into your rooftop."

And just like that, I was no longer in the room. I was laying on the top of a city building, a soft breeze blowing around me. The hard concrete I was laying on did not bother me at all, nor the noise from the honking cars below.

"In a moment, I am going to give your subconscious some suggestions. You do not need to worry about what I'm saying, your subconscious mind will listen to and follow the suggestions for you. Just focus on your relaxing rooftop and allow my voice to fade into the background."

I did just that. I stopped focusing on his voice and instead concentrated on the rooftop and how elated I felt. I wasn't merely on top of a building. I was on top of the world.

I'm uncertain of exactly how long Bon spoke for, but all too soon...  
"Five. Eyes open, completely awake and aware, back in the room again."

My eyelids (along with the rest of my body) felt heavy for a few moments, but eventually I started to move. I looked up to see Bon smiling warmly at me.

"How do you feel?" he said softly, as though I'd just woken from a full-blown nap.  
"Great." I said simply. No further detail or comment. Just "great".  
I sat up, stretching my arms and legs, getting feeling back into them. My right arm felt a little sore and stiff after dangling over the edge of the sofa for so long.

* * *

Five minutes or so had passed. We were now sitting on the couch conversing. Mostly about mundane topics such as school and our plans for the holidays.

"Shima and I plan to see that new Disney movie Wreck-It-Ralph sometime during the holidays," I said with a grin.  
"I'm not a huge fan of video games, so I'm going to skip that one," he replied, "but I hope you two enjoy it."

For some reason, Bon looked at his watch. I didn't think much of it, but it was a little random. I knew he didn't have anything planned, and there was a clock on the wall anyway. But whatever.

A few seconds passed, and suddenly, I felt an extremely uncomfortable tingling sensation all over. I couldn't help but fidget a little, wishing the feeling would go away. Bon seemed to notice.  
"Is there something you want to do?" he queried.

Was it just me, or was it god damn hot in here?

I removed my hoodie. The uncomfortable feeling left me.  
"That's better," I sighed.

"So how's your brother doing? He still sick?"  
Yukio came down with a nasty fever a few days ago. He had to stay at the dorm and let another teacher take over for him for demon pharmaceuticals.  
"He's much better now. He should be back on his feet within two days."

Bon looked at his watch again. I kept wondering why, especially since he only just looked at it barely thirty seconds ago.  
"That's good. Poor Shiemi has been so worried about him."

I felt the tingly, hot feeling again.  
I promptly disposed of my shirt and went to turn on the AC. The sight of my bare torso didn't bother my lover in the slightest, we've seen each other naked a number of times.

"You hot or something?" Bon said innocently. Though the way he looked as if he was trying not to smirk betrayed the innocence of the question...

I caught on.

"What suggestions did you give me while I was on the roof?"  
He looked at his damn watch again. Off went the pants and socks. I was in nothing but my stripy blue boxers now.

"You're too trusting, you know that?" Bon said with a mischievous laugh.  
I folded my arms and pouted at him, my tail whipping back and forth angrily. I was blushing a little.  
"I told you that every time I looked at my watch, you'd feel an extremely unpleasant, hot, tingly feeling, and it wouldn't go away until you removed a piece of clothing."

Without warning, Bon leapt up and yanked my thrashing tail, hard enough to surprise me, but not enough to cause pain. I yelped in surprise. While I was still stunned, Bon loudly yelled "SLEEP!" while snapping his fingers.  
My eyes fluttered shut and my knees gave out from below me. I fell forwards into Bon's waiting arms. He muttered suggestions to fall into a deep, relaxing sleep, to which I helplessly complied with and went completely limp and loose.

Once he was certain I was under, he gingerly picked me up and laid me on the couch.  
Given how I was in nothing but my boxers and entranced, it was obvious to me that Bon wanted to have some fun. I decided to let go and allow him complete control of my mind and body. Not that I minded at all, being under his control is a huge turn-on for me (though I would never admit it). I couldn't help but shudder in anticipation, imagining what was going to come. Come, get it?  
...I'll shut up now...

"Now, I want you to imagine yourself at the top of a single flight of stairs. Exactly ten stairs."

In my mind's eye, I saw myself in a dimly lit mansion. All I could see was the staircase. Everything else in the room was shrouded in shadows.

"In a moment, I'll begin counting down from ten to one, and with each number, you will take one step down the staircase. And each number, each step down, will make you feel more and more relaxed."

There was a brief pause.

"Ten. Begin walking down the stairs now."  
I saw myself descend onto the first stair.

"Nine."  
Onto the second stair.

"Eight. Feel the relaxation taking hold."  
I was on the third stair.

"Seven."  
The fourth.

"Six. The relaxation is becoming more profound."  
The fifth.

"Five."  
Another step down.

"Four. Sinking, spiralling down deeper and deeper."  
And another. I could feel my mind slipping away, lost, swimming in a haze of nothingness.

"Three. Your mind is completely at peace, nothing matters now except my soothing voice."  
_Nothing else matters... The picture in my mind is getting... a little... fuzzy..._

"Two. Your body is limp and still. You just can't be bothered to move."  
_Can't the bothered... yeah..._

"One. Mind asleep. Body asleep. The only thing that exists is my voice and the suggestions it gives."  
_On...ly...his...voice..._

"Zero."

"Just beyond the stairs," the mansion and its staircase reappeared in my mind, "you notice a bed. A bed with a soft, comfortable mattress accompanied by fluffy pillows and a warm blanket."

I could see it.

"The bed looks so inviting. You want to climb under the blanket, curl up and rest. Not fall completely asleep though, just relax.

I did. I stumbled over to the comfy-looking bed and collapsed on top of it. I swiftly pulled the blanket over me, curled up on my side and closed my heavy eyes.

"You're resting in the bed now, aren't you?"  
I couldn't be bothered to nod my head. I simply let out a soft moan of contentment.  
"I'll let you rest for a few minutes. Then I'll start talking again, okay?"  
I gave no response.

* * *

_BON'S POV_

I gazed at my navy-haired lover laying on the couch. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was asleep. His breathing was slow and even, his eyes closed, a perfect picture of peace (and submission). He looked as though nothing could disturb him. I felt guilty, knowing that I planned to.

But first, as promised, I would let him lay there for a while.

I walked into the kitchen, intending to get a quick snack, but instead I found myself looking at the fridge. Or more accurately, the photographs that covered it. They were mostly photos of Rin and Yukio when they were children. And I must say, they were pretty adorable.  
The last time I visited the monastery where the pair were raised, I spoke with Maruta all about their childhood. We avoided the topic of their parents, of course.

I smiled when my gaze fell on a photo of them sleeping together side by side on the couch. They'd drifted off while watching a movie. Maruta told me that was the strategy when they refused to sleep, as children do occasionally. They'd let them stay up and watch a movie. Nine out of ten times, when someone went to check on them, they'd both be fast asleep.

I continued examining the photos for another minute and then headed back to the lounge room.

I sat down on the coffee table next to the couch and began speaking as softly as I possibly could to avoid surprising him out of the trance.

"You have rested under hypnosis for long enough now. It's time to wake up. I'm going to count from one to five, and when I reach five, you will be out of hypnosis, back in the room."

"One... Two... Three... Four," Rin usually began to move at three, wiggling his fingers and changing his breathing rate a little, but this time he showed no signs of stirring, "five. Wide awake, eyes open, fully refreshed."

Rin didn't move. I sighed.  
_He's going to be stubborn now, isn't he? Well, I guess I'll just have to get straight into it..._

* * *

_RIN'S POV_

"You have rested for long enough now. It's time to wake up."

_No. I don't want to..._

_..._

"All right then. Another man has entered the room. He is walking up to the bed."

I opened my eyes, just a crack, and saw him. He didn't look intimidating or threatening at all. Rather, he looked kind and gentle. And kinda... hot.  
He wore a purple cloak with a pair of grey pants. No shirt covered his torso.

"This man has a magical hand. Whenever he touches someone, they feel a wave of intense sexual pleasure racing through their entire body."  
My eyes opened all the way at that.  
_Whoa, wait, is he really going to?..._

The man reached forward... and grasped my arm.

My whole body jerked as I threw my head back and moaned loudly, face scrunched in pleasure.

After a few seconds, he abruptly let go.  
I relaxed back onto the mattress as the feeling subsided.

Before I could recover from that... experience, he did it again. Several times, he grabbed my arm for a few seconds and then released it. Every time he stopped, I barely had a moment to recover before the intense pleasure wracked my body again.

Eventually, he stopped touching my arm and went for my left ankle. Both of my legs spasmed violently as another wave hit me, even more powerful than when he touched my arm. By now, the pleasure was so intense, my mind was a mess. Not that it was extremely coherent anyway, being deep under hypnosis.

The man began slowly, torturously slowly, sliding his hand up my leg, inching closer and closer to my crotch. The pleasure became more and more intense as he went along. If that was even possible at this point.

Now, his hand was on my thigh. I felt as though I was right on that edge, where I'm so incredibly close to cumming and I just can't take it anymore. But I did not climax. I couldn't. Because the bastard pulled his hand away right before I did. I let out a load groan of protest and tried to grab his hand, but he just chuckled and took a step back.

I fell back on the mattress and slipped my own, non-magical hand down my boxers. But before I could get any further, the man pulled out a green cloth and shoved it onto my face. The sleeping gas took effect immediately.

* * *

_BON'S POV_

I reached out with my 'magical hand' and grabbed Rin's arm. He moaned and arched his back off the sofa. I held him for about seven seconds and then let go. I repeated the process a few times, coaxing out those sweet moans, each louder than the last. Eventually, he was practically shouting.

I stopped touching his arm and attacked his leg. I thought, _well, closer to the crotch = more pleasure, perhaps?_

And oddly enough, I was right. His legs jerked harshly as he let out a combination of a moan and a whimper. I ran my magical hand across his leg, getting closer and closer to his intimate parts, watching his legs twitch while his face contorted in pleasure, panting and moaning.

I could tell he was getting close.  
And I let him climb higher and higher, but immediately before he climaxed, I stopped.  
He groaned and reached out, trying to grab my hand and make me continue. But with his eyes still closed, it was impossible. I sniggered. I was surprised he was able to move so quickly, being so deeply under, though.

I watched as he fell back on the couch and proceeded to stuff his hand down his boxers.  
He was so far gone that if I gave him hypnotic commands, he probably wouldn't resist. Heck, he probably wouldn't even consciously hear me.

"The man pulls out a green rag and smothers you with it. It is covered in chloroform," his hand instantly ceased movement and I awkwardly pulled it out from inside his boxers.

"You wake up. You look around, taking in your surroundings. It's a dark room. You are tied down to a table."

* * *

_RIN'S POV_

My eyes opened and I looked around. I was in a dimly lit room, tied down... to a table!? What's the hell is going on!? Where am I!?

"Greetings, Rin Okumura," I turned my head to see the same man from before walking towards me, "I take it you're wondering why you're strapped to the table?"  
I looked at him with fear. This man, who had given me so much pleasure, had knocked me out and kidnapped me!  
"Do not worry, dear boy. I intend no harm. You are safe here, under my protection."  
"Yeah fucking right! Because kidnapping me and strapping me to a table makes me feel perfectly safe and secure!"

He just smiled.

"Young man, you have been chosen for a very special job. I have taken many people, most of them around your age, and brought them here to my island. I am opening a service soon, and I'll need workers."  
"Oh, so we're just going to be your slaves then?"  
"Well, more accurately, slaves to my clients. I'm not going to beat around the bush. It is a sexual service."

I gasped in shock.  
"No way in hell, I'm not going to be your prostitute! 'No harm intended, safe, under your protection' my ass!"

"If you'll let me explain," he said, giving me a monstrously stern look that made me (reluctantly) shut up.

He pulled a spherical item out of his cloak. It was about the size of an adult's closed fist. The orb was swirling with bright colours. It was rather trippy.

"You see this? I can use it to hypnotise anyone, even the most strong-willed of people. The trance it induces is different from normal hypnosis. Usually, when a hypnotised person is given a command that is against their will or moral, they will ignore the command and wake from their trance. A trance induced by this orb is different. You cannot resist any command, no matter how wrong you think it is. Using it, I have already turned more than twenty resistant people like yourself into servants for my future clients."

I couldn't even gasp this time. I could only shake my head rapidly, teeth gritted, panic rising.

"Using this orb, I am going to tame your mind and make it docile, meek, submissive and compliant. I will erase your memories and give you a brand new, blank slate identity. You will have no will, thoughts of desires of you own. You won't even have a name. But don't worry, though this may sound terrible to you now, after it happens, you'll be perfectly willing, eager even, to provide whatever pleasures my clients request of you."

"Bastard! You can't do this to me!"  
"But I can. And I am just about to."  
He held the orb right in front of my face.

I couldn't help it, my eyes were drawn to it like moths to a flame. I snapped them shut and turned my head away. I tried desperately to keep my eyes tightly closed, but I simply could not resist its magnetic pull. Against my will, they opened again.

The room around me began to blur, as did my mind. I continued attempting to fight the orb's hypnotic power, but it was useless. I was helplessly sinking into a deep trance, mesmerised by the beautiful swirl of colours.

"Thaaaaaaat's right... Just allow yourself to be overcome with the power of the orb..."

My eyelids drooped and my eyes began to roll back. My eyelids fluttered as I tried in vain to stop them from falling closed. The hypnotic exhaustion won over and they slipped shut as my mind shut down.

* * *

_BON'S POV_

It's amazing what hypnosis can do to him.

I had complete control over what he was seeing in his mind. All I had to do was directly tell him to imagine something, and he would imagine it.

"The man takes a spherical item out of his cloak pocket. He tells you it is a tool used for hypnotising people."  
I'd said, he'd imagined.

And because he is so deeply under hypnosis now, he can't even consciously hear me. Everything was happening in Rin's imagination, but to him it must have felt so real.

I had this entire session planned out and scripted before we started. Soon, I'm going to bring him out of hypnosis, but the suggestions to forget his identity and become the man's little sex slave will linger.

I will make him believe that I am none other than the man with the magical hand.

And the immense pleasure will begin.

* * *

I know many people consider hypnosis to be a rather odd fetish, but hey, there are weirder ones out there, right? XD

I'm pretty blown away by just how long this fic ended up being. I intended it to be shorter, but it just sort of grew on its own. I will put the second half up as soon as I can.

I confess I've been fascinated by hypnosis ever since I was a kid. I've done a lot of research on how it works and how it can be used. I've actually used self-hypnosis CDs for insomnia, and let me tell you, forget what the Mythbusters said, it works. But, of course, while it can be a great therapeutic tool, it can also be used for some... less than innocent things ;)

I tried to keep my portrayal of hypnosis as realistic as I could, but admittedly most of it is a bit of a stretch. But hey, it's freakin' pornographic fanfiction. I don't have to be perfectly realistic at all times XD

I'm not too sure about the '5-minute orgasm' thing. I've heard stories of people experiencing it, but to be honest I'm very doubtful that it would work.

The part where Ryuji grabs Rin's tail and yells "SLEEP!" is called a pattern interrupt (or shock) induction. Google is your friend, I don't feel like explaining it all here. Look up the handshake induction for a good example.

Now, I've written this story somewhat under the assumption that you know at least a little about hypnosis. If you don't, I apologise if the story got a little confusing at times.

Also, if you can't remember who Maruta is, he's one of the priests from Shiro's monastery. You may remember him as the chubby duckface guy who can breathe fire ;)

Anyway, now that my infodump is over, thank you so much for reading! I won't beg for reviews, but seriously, even something as short and simple as "that was hawt!" is more than enough. Every piece of feedback I receive makes my day.

Keep in mind that I'm not really seeking constructive criticism with this fic. I just wrote it for fun, please don't take it too seriously ;)  
(But if you notice spelling/grammar/tense errors, please inform me so I can fix it! After I finished writing, I barely had any time to proofread and edit the fic before I uploaded it (it was very late), so some mistakes may have slipped through)

I'll upload the second half as soon as it's finished!

- Knoda


	2. Master

_Bon's POV  
_  
_Damn, he is heavier than he looks..._  
I carried Rin up the stairs bridal-style. I kept my footsteps quiet and tried not to move too fast. I didn't want to shake him from the hypnosis.

Rin's whole body was slack and loose with relaxation. His eyes were closed, one arm draped across his stomach, the other dangling in the air. His head hung limply. I moved my hand from his shoulder blades to support his neck.  
I reached the top of the stairs and began walking towards our bedroom. Inside that room was our double bed. Soon, it would be creaking.

I had given my lover a hypnotic suggestion to induce amnesia and implant his new identity. The identity of a mindless, helpless slave, bound to obey the commands of his master, me. When I wake him from the hypnosis, that suggestion will linger for a while.

I'm sure you can guess what will happen during that time.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

_Eyes closed. Darkness everywhere. Not a frightening darkness, a comforting one.  
_  
_I am floating. No thoughts are running through my mind. It is silent, empty.  
_  
_There is no sense of time. I have no clue how long I have drifted for. I don't want to stop drifting, but I don't want to continue drifting either. I don't care either way. I have endless patience, I could stay like this forever and I wouldn't mind.  
_  
_This is the most blissful feeling I have ever experienced...  
_  
A pair of fingers snapped and a commanding voice told me to open my eyes.  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was sitting cross-legged on a bed. Another boy sat across from me, grinning. He looked unfamiliar. I searched my memory.

_That's right, he's my Master._

"It's time, pet. Lie back and spread your legs for me."  
And without a second thought, my legs unfolded and I began to spread them.  
My head drooped down until my chin rested on my chest.

Eventually, my legs were spread as wide as they could comfortably be. I raised my head and gazed at Master with half-lidded eyes, awaiting his next command.

"Clasp your hands together and raise them above your head."  
I did as I was told. My fingers interlocked and I held my arms up.

"Now, feel your arms locking in that position. They are completely paralyzed, no matter how hard you try, you simply cannot move them. And the harder you try to move them, the more impossible it becomes. **Your arms are locked tight. It is impossible for you to move them**."  
I tried to unclasp my hands, but it was as though Master had superglued my fingers and palms together.  
I also failed to lower my arms. Invisible chains shackled my wrists to the wall behind the bed.

"You can't move them, can you?"  
I shook my head, which was pressed tight between my arms.

"Now feel the same thing happening to your legs and feet. Your feet are superglued to the bed, it is impossible to move them. And the more you try to lift them off the bed, the more difficult it becomes to do so."

And just as my arms had, my legs became encased in ice. They were stuck in their spread position, and my feet were glued to the sheets.  
"You realise that right now, with you unable to move, I can do anything that I want with your body. It feels so good to be this **helpless** before your Master, doesn't it? You get so much **pleasure** from being completely at my mercy."  
I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me and I gasped.

Master moved closer towards me.  
"Your skin feels so **sensitive**. Everywhere, all over your body, is extremely sensitive to my touch. When I **touch** you, it will feel so **pleasurable**, won't it?"

I didn't say "I guess so". No, I straight out said "yes, it will". Because I knew it would. Because Master said so. And if Master said something would happen, it would happen. So if he told me to feel pleasure, of _course_ I would feel pleasure.

Master put both his hands on my sides, just under my armpits, and slowly slid them down across my ribcage, sending sparks of pleasure down my spine.  
When he reached my hips, he brought his hands together on my stomach. He trailed them up my stomach to my chest and played with my nipples. I could only shudder helplessly as the pleasure flowed through me. It felt so relaxing, but so intense at the same time.  
I could feel my length beginning to stand.

"And as I run my hands across your sensitive skin, making you feel the pleasure, you notice just how **aroused** you feel. Right now, you are so **deep under hypnosis**, so **open to my voice**, that I can make you **orgasm** on command," he continued sliding his hands across me, and rubbed my hardened member with his knee.  
I could only moan and let my head loll back. I was still paralyzed, helpless to Master's touch. But I wasn't afraid at all. I trust Master.

"Merely hearing me tell you about my ability to make you cum on command is pushing you to the edge. Feel it. Feel the pleasure. Feel your need for **release**."  
"I need release... I need to cum!" I said between moans, "Please... please... make me cum!"

"Saying please gives you pleasure, doesn't it? Pushes you closer to the edge."  
I let out a desperate moan.  
"Beg. Beg for me, and I'll let you cum."

"Please... please, let me cum! I need to cum! Please! Please!"  
Master snapped his fingers.  
"RELEASE!"

I threw my head back and screamed as my entire body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. Normally, I would be writhing about too, but my arms and legs were still paralyzed.  
The pleasure slowly receded and I opened my eyes to see drops of white coating my stomach.

"You feel good?"  
I nodded and moaned softly.

"Now, your arms are loosening, regaining their ability to move again. Wiggle your fingers and start to move your arms. But only your arms. Your legs are still completely paralyzed."  
I unclasped my hands before stretching the arms and making tight fists, feeling the pins and needles disappear.

"I want you to chant something for me. You will mindlessly repeat this mantra over and over again until I command you to stop chanting. The mantra is '**I must obey Master**'. Say it. Repeat it. **Now**."  
"I must obey Master... I must obey Master..."  
I continued repeating that phrase over and over.

"I am going to count down from three to one, and when I reach the number one, you will lower one hand to your member and stroke yourself. And it will feel **so good**, you simply will not be capable of stopping. You will continue masturbating until you are completely spent."

"Three, two," I shuddered in anticipation, "one."

My right hand moved automatically towards the space between my immobile legs. I began moving it up and down, up and down, repeating the motions. All the while, I continued repeating my mantra.  
"I must obey Master... I must obey Master..."  
Said boy watched on as I touched myself. He looked extremely glad.  
And I was pleased that I could please Master.

My length was standing again. I kept going. Before I knew it, moans accompanied my mantra.  
"That's it. Speed up now."  
"I must obey Master..."  
I increased the pace. My hand became a blur.

"Use your left hand to fondle the base of your **sensitive** tail."  
My hand reached around to touch the area where skin transitions to soft, short fur. My moans instantly became louder and more desperate.  
"I m-must-ah! obey M-master... oh..."  
"That's right, you must obey Master. **You must obey Master**. You masturbate for Master."

This went on for another few minutes before my hands left my body and fisted the sheets as the pleasure exploded. My whole body convulsed as I threw my head back, panting and moaning.

"You can stop chanting now."  
Before I could relax, Master bent down and took my length in his mouth. Wasting no time, he began bobbing up and down rapidly. My head lolled backwards again as I groaned.

And once again, this continued for a while before Master pulled away with a pop and shouted "RELEASE!".

I grasped the sheets again as more semen drizzled out.

"Release!"

I was attacked with several more waves of pleasure.

"Release!"

I was in bliss.

"Release!"

Pure ecstasy. My body was on fire.

"RELEASE!"

* * *

"Your legs are free now. You can move them again. Lie down."

I briefly stretched my legs and shifted to lay down on the mattress. To say I was completely spent would be an understatement.

Master laid down next to me, bringing the blanket with him. He cradled me in his arms. We lay like that for a few moments before I heard the snapping of fingers.  
"Wake up, Rin. You are your own self again, your identity and memories restored."  
I blinked and came around from my hypnotic trance. The boy was no longer Master, but instead my wonderful lover, Ryuji.

"Holy shit, that was amazing..."  
Bon just laughed.  
"I honestly forgot everything. And I really became your little slave," I chuckled, blushing.

The lips of my 'Master' touched mine. I purred as he fondled my elf-like ears.  
I could feel myself slipping into slumber, and I let it happen.

Just as I'd let myself become enchanted by my lover.

* * *

Cheesy title drop. Herpaderp.

TBH, I feel like this chapter is a letdown after the first one. It's pretty short and rather... plain, I guess.

As an apology for how ridiculously long this took for such a short (and crappy, IMO) chapter, I have written a third scene, which I have also posted.

Thank you for reading! :3  
- Knoda


	3. Pleasure

A hand shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

_Orange. The sunset. The sound of waves crashing. The feeling of rough sand beneath me.  
_I drunkenly sat up and looked around with half-lidded, drowsy eyes.  
_Master beside me_.

He smiled warmly at me before leaning over and wrapping his arms around my body, planting a kiss on my cheek.

His busy day running the love island must have finally come to an end.  
We don't call it a 'brothel'. We prefer the term 'love island'. And we do not use the term 'sex slave' or 'prostitute'. That is an insult beyond compare. We call ourselves 'lovers'.

You see, I, along with twenty-seven other people, most of them around the same age as me, serve the love island's clients. We have many each day, all seeking the same thing: pleasure. While most people consider this an awful job that they would never want to have, we all disagree. We think it's the greatest job in the world.  
_"There is nothing more fulfilling than pleasuring someone and being pleasured in return..."  
_That's what we believed.

For a while, it was business as usual. Clients would arrive, and we would love them passionately. Master treated us very kindly. We were well fed and kept in good health.

Master is a handsome, attractive man. We're the same age, though he came into the world a few months before I did. He's a little taller than me, and well-built. He always wears a purple satin cloak. His most interesting feature is his hair. It's naturally brunette, but he dyed a blonde Mohawk in the centre.

After a few weeks of living on the island, Master fell in love with me. One night, he pulled me away from dinner and confessed to me.  
I've been living with him in his beachside shack ever since. I no longer serve the love island's clients. I am his, and his alone. Master even gave me a name, Rin. To me, it sounded strangely familiar, yet not familiar at all.

Whenever we lovers are not with a client or otherwise occupied, we go into a deep trance state. And we lay there, floating in blissful oblivion, until Master, a client, or a fellow lover comes to wake us.  
That was what I had been experiencing before Master disturbed me.  
Occasionally, I go down to the shore and lay on the sand, careful to avoid areas where the tide will reach. I simply let myself drift into a trance. I can lay there like that for hours.

Master and I discussed our day for a few minutes before snuggling closer together.  
We were both thinking the same thoughts. Dirty ones.

We wouldn't bother to move inside, the sunset beach was perfect. Romantic and beautiful. And because everyone else would be eating dinner at around this time, there was zero chance of us being seen or disturbed.

Master gently pushed me back down on the sand and climbed on top of me, tenderly cradling my head in his hands. He put his lips to mine. As our tongues danced, he slowly, sensually ran his right hand down my face, across my neck and down my clothed chest to the nipple. Through my shirt, he rubbed and pinched it until it was erect. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his mouth to my neck before giving it a long lick that made me shudder. He raised my hands. I cooperated and helped him lift my shirt off. His mouth then gave my other nipple attention, flicking his tongue back and forth rapidly over it.

I let out a breathy moan. Something else was becoming erect along with my nipple.

He pulled away and removed his trademark cloak, leaving it on the sand. I took this as my cue to remove whatever clothing I still had on.  
Within seconds, everything was discarded on the sand. We now sat naked before each other.

Master lay down on his back and held his arms out. I climbed on top of him, hovering above his crotch. He put his arms on my thighs and I sank down onto his erection. Pain shot down my spine. I winced and raised my hips slightly.

Without lubricant, this particular position was like swimming in cold water. If you dive right in without preparing, it will feel pretty damn uncomfortable. You have to inch your way in from the shallow end, being careful not to go too fast.

Master lifted my hips completely off and sat up.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nodded, still wincing slightly.  
"Sorry, that was a mistake on my part... I should have prepared you before we got into it. C'mon, bend over."  
I promptly turned and laid my head on my hands, my rump raised in the air, legs spread nice and wide.

He held three fingers in front of my mouth. I took his hand and coated them in saliva. Once they were sufficiently wet, he went to pull them away, but I kept my grip and continued to slide my tongue over them. I just had to pretend they were... something else. I opened my eyes and looked up at Master with the naughtiest look I could give. His cheeks were tinted pink, knowing I was doing this on purpose.

He's my Master, and I am his obedient lover, that will never change, but I just love to tease him like this sometimes.

I released the digits, a string of saliva connecting them to my lips. Master gulped, trying to regain his composure.  
He moved around to my (still raised) behind. I felt one finger enter and I groaned softly at the pleasurable sensation. The finger wiggled around for a few seconds before being joined by a second. The fingers worked in tandem, moving in a scissoring motion, thoroughly preparing me for the real thing.

I shifted slightly, spreading my legs wider and relaxing my back a little more. The pleasure intensified and I let out another quiet groan.

A third finger entered. The pleasure was competing with pain now. I winced again, but I kept still and beared with it. I knew the pain would vanish and the pleasure would multiply as soon as he found -

_OH! That's it!_  
I gasped sharply as my body shuddered.

Master rapidly stroked that spot as I began to lose myself. I buried my face in my arms, panting loudly. My legs refused to cease their trembling.

I knew that after a few moments, he would pull his fingers out and command me to flip over.  
But he didn't.

He just kept on going, pounding my sweet spot over and over and over. And the pleasure continued on, growing more and more intense every second. I couldn't hold back any more, I lifted my head and let the moans tumble out of my mouth. My whole body was shuddering violently.

I fisted the sand. I could feel my climax approaching fast.  
And Master just kept on going.

My vision went hazy, my mind clouded over. My whole body felt like it was on fire, nothing but pure pleasure and ecstasy coursing through my veins. My hips jerked and my toes curled. I came quietly. No screaming, just a string of soft moans and whimpers.

The bliss continued for a few moments, but then, as all good things do, it came to an end and I collapsed onto the sand, panting and shuddering.  
I was so consumed by my high, I didn't even notice that my mouth was now full of sand.

Master leant down, a lecherous smile stretched across his face, and whispered in my ear,  
"Did you cum?"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Did you cum _hard_?"  
I let out a soft moan, my eyes scrunched shut.

"Well, we aren't done yet," he lay on his back and held his arms out again, "get on", he said with a wink.

My shaking legs could barely hold me up as I moved towards him.  
I lowered myself onto his length again. This time, there was no pain. I sank all the way down and let out a sigh.

Master put his hands under my legs and hoisted me up. I slid up and down, feeling his member scrape my walls.

I repeated the motion over and over, feeling the pleasure grow all over again. Soon, we were both thrusting and moaning shamelessly.

His length brushed up against my prostate. I gasped and threw my head back. I adjusted my hips so he would hit that spot with every thrust.

Master let out a particularly load moan before pulling away and pushing me down.  
He climbed on top of me and entered my body again, thrusting forward rapidly. He found my sweet spot in no time, pounding it ruthlessly.

I could only moan. I was getting so close.  
I arched my body and wrapped my trembling legs around his back, arms around his neck.

I buried my face in his collarbone, gasping and whimpering as I held onto him for dear life.

My mind slipped away. All I knew was pleasure. I tried to call out to a deity, but I was too far gone.

And suddenly, I was on fire again as an intense pleasure rippled through my whole body. I screamed over and over into Master's neck as I came, writhing in ecstasy. Master followed me into bliss shortly after, filling me with his release.

Moments passed and the pleasure cooled down. I allowed myself to fall back on the sand, relaxing my tense body and slowing my panting down to regular breathing.

I heard fingers snapping.  
My eyes opened and I was back in the bedroom.  
Mast- no, Bon, was still laying on top of me, gazing into my eyes.  
I giggled. Oh God, how I loved being under his hypnotic control...

* * *

Ignore what Rin said about the beach being a great spot for sex. It sounds amazingly romantic, but it's... not a good idea. Ending up with sand in places sand should never be (not to mention the levels of bacteria in sand). But it's a fanfic that takes place on an island, of COURSE there's gonna be some beachside boning XDDDDDD

BTW, if the ending didn't make sense, basically Rin was hallucinating the beach. Bon had used hypnotic suggestions to program Rin's memories so that he would 'remember' his life on the island.

I think this chapter came out better than the second one. What do you think?  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, folks :3

Anyway, thanks for reading!

- Knoda


End file.
